


F For Failure (And Also Fucking)

by MrHotCrest



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Bribery, F/M, Hand Jobs, Roleplay, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9776339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrHotCrest/pseuds/MrHotCrest
Summary: Maribelle, an ordinary High School student. And Robin an ordinary High School teacher. When a girl's grades are at stake, both come to a compromising compromise.MUxMaribelle lemon! You have been warned!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ay, y'all. Just me contributing to the tiny pool of RobinxMaribelle fics out there with another entry of my OTP.  
> No, I won't stop complaining about it until there's more! >:C
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

** F For Failure (And Also Fucking) **

 

 

The silence that surrounded the room was positively deafening. Aside from the impatient taps of her foot and her pen scribbling down whatever came to mind, Maribelle was nearly going mad from all the quietness around her. The rich schoolgirl looked up from her paper at her teacher. What a piece of work he was. The man had the gall to tell her to stay after class and have a second attempt at a test she completely blew today. Admittedly, her initial try was insincere and she simply doodled on the paper, but where did he get off giving her detention? It wasn't as if she cared one bit about all this nonsense. Her father was filthy rich. As if she'd ever need to work a day in her life...

Maribelle glared at her teacher, Mr. Robin, just sitting there at his desk, grading papers and adjusting his glasses every now and again. Sometimes she really hated that guy. He had a bad habit of holding students after class if they never turned in a homework assignment or if they did exceptionally bad at an exam. Maribelle swore he would single her out all the freaking time. Calling on her when she was in the middle of conversation with her peers and asking if she could repeat what he just said. Of course she couldn't! She was talking with her friends! That didn't give him the right to humiliate her in front of the class, though.

Probably the worst part is just how young he was compared to her. A teacher who was barely a decade older than her and here he was acting like he was such a big shot. It felt insulting, being educated by someone who could totally be her boyfriend if she were maybe a year older. Half of the teachers in this school could easily be his mom or dad! Who hired this joker? The rich girl rolled her eyes as she tried to blaze through the rest of this test. Sometimes she wished her dad were less stingy and let her attend that all-girls school in Ylisstol. Then she wouldn't have to put up with this nonsense.

Growing bored of all of this, Maribelle jotted down the rest of her answers and snatched her paper up off her desk and walked up to Mr. Robin's. She slammed the packet of papers down to break his concentration, making the man jump in his seat and toss his glasses out of alignment.

"Here." Maribelle sneered. "Can I go now?" She was already halfway out the door before she even finished her sentence.

"Wait a minute." Mr. Robin called. "First, let's see how you did."

"Uuuuugh." Maribelle groaned and trudged back to her seat, and dropped her head down onto her desk. Why oh why couldn't he just let her go home? She was almost certain this man was picking on her for whatever reason.

Mr. Robin looked down at the page and began his evaluation. Hopefully this time was going to stick and Maribelle would learn to apply herself. He didn't like keeping her here anymore than she did. He never liked to be seen as "the bad guy" to his students. If only Maribelle understood that and studied once in a while.

After finishing up on the paper, Mr. Robin readjusted his glasses and scribbled a number at the topmost page and circled it. He pushed the pages forward to the edge of his desk, a signal that Maribelle picked up on and walked to the front of the room to see.

Picking up the packet, she peered at the circled number and her eyes widened.

"59? Are you serious?" Maribelle turned the paper back to her teacher and pointed at the number which had a little message written just under it that read 'You need to study more.'

"That's what I wrote. That's your grade."

"No way! I'm one point away from passing!"

"Well, at least your mathematics seem passable."

Maribelle slammed her paper down on the desk again. She could feel her face heat up with anger. "So what exactly is it that made me fail this time, huh!?"

Mr. Robin grabbed the packet and flipped to the second page. "See here?" He pointed to one of the sentences she had sloppily written. "You spelled 'it's' with the apostrophe. It's supposed to be the possesive use of the word; you were supposed to write it WITHOUT the apostrophe."

"Are you freaking. Serious." Maribelle stated incredulously. One stupid little mark cost her a passing grade?

"Maribelle, what class is this?" Mr. Robin removed his glasses and faced his student.

"It's English, duh." The blonde girl crossed her arms.

"Exactly. English. Meaning if you don't use proper grammar, I can't let it slide by. This is primary school stuff, Maribelle."

"I mean... yeah, I guess. But it's just one point! Over a tiny little mark I put in! Can't you just let this one go, sir? I promise I'll do better next time!"

"I know you will, Maribelle. Because you're going to go home and you're going to study. And the next time we have a test, you're going to get it right. Not because I curved your grade." With that, Mr. Robin placed his glasses back upon his nose and continued grading papers. This conversation was over.

Maribelle gripped her test in her hand, staring down at her grade. If her father saw her bring home another F on a test, she was going to be grounded for a month... She couldn't let that happen. She needed this passing grade, even if it was a D-. She would take it if only it meant passing. She looked up from her papers to give it one more shot and plead to his humanity.

"Mr. Robin, I really need a passing grade on this. My dad'll kill me if he sees I brought home another bad grade." Maribelle placed the paper down on his desk and pushed it toward him. "I promise if you let me off the hook just this once, I'll do better."

Her teacher simply shook his head. He was adamant on his stance.

The rich girl's heart sank in her chest. Her social life for the next four weeks was shot. No friends, no shopping, no nothing. She struggled to keep from tearing up a bit, no matter how badly she wanted to. It was over. Maribelle picked up her papers and walked forlornly out of the room.

A few steps out of the door, Maribelle stopped. The prospect of her forseeable future being confined to her room was far too crushing to be her reality. In all sense of the phrase, failure was not an option. Everyone could be reasoned with. Everyone. Even her hard-ass English teacher. She just had to find some way to persuade him. But it had to be in a way that no one could find out. She couldn't offer him money. That would only lead her father to ask questions if he asked for a substantial amount. No, she had to solve this with her own wits. Inhaling deeply, Maribelle ran her hands through her neatly brushed hair and turned around to head back inside.

Mr. Robin heard the door creak open again. "I'm not changing your grade, Maribelle." He called without looking up from his papers.

The blonde walked slowly into the classroom and tried to make a show of it. She walked with a sway to her hips and moved with smooth, calculated motion. As she approached her teacher's desk, she brushed her hand against the top and guided it along the side as she walked around to the front.

Mr. Robin felt the air around him grow a bit warm with his student's presence. He glanced off to the side where she was approaching him only to see the girl was now invading his personal space.

"Um, Maribelle? You're a bit too close..." The man said, trying to concentrate on his work.

"I know. I can see you trying to keep your eyes away but," Maribelle gripped the red bow on her uniform keeping her shirt closed and tugged it, letting it unravel and open a direct window into her breasts. "I don't mind if you stare."

The instructor sat back in his chair and placed a hand to the side of his face so as not to see anything. "Okay, that's enough. You need to leave."

Maribelle remained unfazed. She pressed forward and leaned in next to him, pushing her chest into his arm. "It's really okay if you want to look, you know. I won't tell anyone."

"No. I need you to leave. Right now." Mr. Robin pointed his other hand at the door, still not wanting to see anything.

"Listen," Maribelle placed her hand over her teacher's and lowered it down. "let's be honest with ourselves here. Don't think I haven't noticed how you act around me sometimes."

Mr. Robin couldn't help it anymore. His eyes gravitated towards his student who was close enough that he could feel her breath on his cheek.

"Calling on me in class all the time. Always keeping me after school. You have a thing for me, don't you?"

"N-No..." He denied.

Maribelle giggled and pulled Mr. Robin's chair back from his desk then stood before him. Her hands were placed on the arms of the chair and she leaned in close to him, making damn sure he had a good view of her chest. "It's alright. I get it. You're a teacher, but you're not old at all. Of course you'd find someone like me pretty."

Mr. Robin swallowed hard. He could feel his mouth drying out and his nerves getting worked up. He wanted to believe this wasn't really happening.

The wealthy schoolgirl continued her advance and to her teacher's surprise, she straddled him in his chair and ran her hands along his trembling arms.

"So here's what I'll do." Maribelle worked her hips, grinding vigorously against her teacher's crotch. "I'll let you fulfill whatever needs you have and you give me a passing grade." By her tone, it wasn't a request.

"Maribelle, I..." Before the teacher could finish, a finger upon his lips silenced him.

The schoolgirl leaned back a bit and reached for the bows on either side of her head, untying them and letting her golden curls drop freely. Her undone hair fell tantalizingly over her body, framing her beautiful face and just barely covering her breasts.

"What do you say, _Robin?_ " She emphasized the casual use of his name. "I'll settle for a nice big D." A provocative laugh escaped her as she pulled up the front of her skirt, exposing her perfect, white panties.

Robin didn't answer because he knew he would accept her proposal. How could this be happening to him? Whatever thoughts he had were once again blocked out when Maribelle forcefully pulled apart her shirt to reveal her breasts, which were thankfully covered by her bra. Judging by the look she was giving him, that was about to change _very_ soon.

"Mine unhooks in the front. Like this." Rather than demonstrating, Maribelle grabbed hold of Robin's hands and made him to undo the clasp her covering. When her bra had come lose, her shapely boobs were bare for him to see. Her nipples were already stiff and ready to be taken advantage of in any way she would have her teacher do so.

The humble English teacher resigned himself to his fate and allowed his student to take full control. His hands were hers to command and soon, he was cupping her tits with both hands and using his thumb to tease and rub her little pink nubs.

"Ooh, I like the finger work there." Maribelle giggled. Wanting to take absolute control into her hands, she leaned forward and forcefully pressed her lips into Robin's and kissed him in a way that made him realize he had no power in this situation. This was further emphasized when she snaked her tongue into his mouth and had her way with his own. All this and he made no attempt to protest. He didn't want to, and along with that feeling of powerlessness was a crushing sense of submission. He was supposed to be the authority here, but it was ripped away by one student all in less than a few minutes.

Seeing that melancholic look on his face made Maribelle want to continue her dominance. Without letting go of her kiss, she reached one hand down to reach into her teacher's pants and felt his undeniable stiffness. She smiled to herself, knowing she was in absolute control.

"Don't look so down, Robin. I told you, I'll let you fulfill whatever fantasy you want. I'm a girl of my word." She giggled suggestively.

"I... couldn't..." Robin protested with the last vestiges of his sane, unclouded mind.

"Sure you can. Just tell me." The girl gave a tempting squeeze to his cock.

He still couldn't answer. However, Maribelle received a non-vocal one when she looked into his eyes. His pupils were squarely on her chest. With that tiny crumb of information, she grinned and pressed herself closer to his body.

"You want to do more than just play with them, don't you?"

Robin bit his lip. He couldn't bring himself to say it. It was far too embarrassing!

"That's okay. You don't have to talk. I know what you want."

Maribelle released her grip on her teacher's member and steadied herself on her knees. Holding her breasts in both hands, she then leaned forward and pressed herself against Robin's face, engulfing him between her mounds.

Even though he would never admit it aloud, Robin was in heaven. He It was all true, what Maribelle said. He admired her in more than a simple teacher-student relationship. She was, without a doubt the prettiest girl in his class and he often fantasized about all the various acts he would engage with her. One of which was lustfully biting and suckling those perfect breasts he swore she would tease him with. For all his strength in trying to resist, he could no longer hold himself back. He gave into his deepest desires and hastily grabbed hold of his student's breasts and encircled her nipples with his tongue. All to Maribelle's controlling and sexual delight.

"Yeah, that's right. You can have as much of me as you want." Maribelle cooed as she placed a hand at the back of her teachers head and invited him even closer to more vicorously tend to her nipples.

Robin, now totally wrapped around Maribele's fingers enjoyed himself to the fullest. He licked, bit and suckled on the teat of his student with no sense of shame anymore. He had wanted this for so long and could care less of what people thought if they found out.

"Hehehe. You're having a bit too much fun. Don't you feel any shame?" The schoolgirl mocked. Not that she was exempt from blame.

Ignoring her quips, Robin continued to have his fill and switched his focus to her other breast. He repeated his motions of biting, suckling and licking away at the sensitive little nipples that he only dreamed he would ever get to touch. The only respite he found through all this was hearing Maribelle's haughty tone falter from his ministrations. She was enjoying this just as much as he was, and she was terrible at trying to hide that fact with her moans and the fact that she reached a hand into her own underwear to touch herself more directly.

"Gods, you must have been lusting after me for so long..." Maribelle again tried to assert herself. She didn't want to admit how much she was enjoying all of this and give Robin the satisfaction that he was actually getting her off.

Sensing her change in demeanor, Robin decided to try and tip the scales back within his favor. He relocated one of his hands from Maribelle's breasts and without any warning, delivered a loud smack to the deliciously shaped ass of his student. The sudden shock and surprise from the impact of his hand made the girl yip and arch her back, pressing her thighs into him.

Maribelle was utterly shocked at the forwardness her teacher showcased. She was supposed to be in control here, dammit! In response, Maribelle removed her hand from within her panties and proceeded take them off entirely. She stood up from her teacher's lap, leaving the man confused with his mouth devoid of tits.

"Alright, no more playing around." Maribelle announced. She promptly and roughly reached for Robin's pants, quickly undoing his trousers and pulling them down to his knees. As she had hoped and expected, he was fully hard and possibly ready to burst from all this foreplay.

Without warning him of her plans, Maribelle turned her back to her teacher and settled into his lap again while making sure to impale her ass upon his dick.

Robin grunted loudly for both the divine tightness of his student's asshole and just how roughly she pounded down on him.

To reaffirm her control, Maribelle once again grabbed Robin's arms and brought them around to her front, placing them on her slick-with-saliva nipples. "You may continue." She said, looking back at him from over her shoulder with the most devious grin.

With not much choice in the matter, Robin kneeded and twisted the schoolgirl's pink nubs and was rewarded by her rhythmically rising and falling on his lap. He breathed in sharply, having his rigid cock massaged by the tight inner walls of Maribelle's backdoor.

Hearing that gave Maribelle a reason to feel in control again. So long as her teacher was a slave to his cock, she would have him right where she wanted him. Of course, her fetish for anal sex was conveniently fulfilled at the same time, making it all that much more gratifying.

Once again turning to look back into Robin's eyes, Maribelle reached behind her and tugged at the man's shirt to bring him closer to her. "Tell me how good my ass feels. I want to ear you say it." She demanded.

"Aahh... It's... amazing." Robin panted out between every time she rose and fell hard onto his lap.

"You're damn right it is." She laughed. Rather than letting him go, she leaned over to his ear and gripped at his lobe with her teeth, earning a moan that was equal parts distress and arousal.

All the stimulation quickly made it apparent that Robin was not fit to last much longer. Judging by the way he gripped onto her breasts as if holding onto dear life, her fun was about to be over...

Not as long as she had a say in it though.

Sensing her teacher's impending ejaculation, Maribelle reached down with a free hand and placed a firm grip on his balls, cradling them at first, but tightening just enough that Robin felt it a bit difficult to proceed.

"Hey, you don't get to cum until I say so." She said in a low, almost growling voice.

Robin nodded, hoping that would appease her. The way she handled his jewels made it slightly difficult to talk.

"Good. You can cum after I've had my chance first." Taking one of his hands away from her breasts, Maribelle planted her teacher's fingers squarely over her slick, heated folds. "Ladies first and all that."

He immediately got to work, probing two fingers into her pussy to ensure she would meet her end first. He was far too scared of what she would do if he hadn't obeyed her orders.

"Mmm~. Yeah, that's great~." The schoolgirl mewled, squirming under his touch. "Just like that and you might get your chance sooner than you think."

Robin continued to find ways to please his student as fast and efficient as possible. Even while one hand remained knuckle deep in her pussy, he never failed to tease her erect nipples the whole time. A method that proved fruitful with how she moaned from all the attention he was giving her.

"Gods, yes. Almost there..." She panted. At this point, she didn't care about letting her enjoyment known. Her dominance was already established and she just wanted to cum and meet her end of their little bargain.

Just as she felt herself on the verge of losing herself to an orgasm, the door to the room began to suddenly open with no prior warning. All at once, everything the wo had been doing stopped and they're eyes remained glued to the door as it was swung open.

"Hey! We're back from vaca..." Called a young and excited voice before petering out "tion...?"

Morgan had stepped into the room, wearing a sundress and a wide brimmed hat with sunglasses hanging just off her nose.

Robin and Maribelle were pulled out of their little fantasy world as soon as they laid eyes on their daughter. The young blonde stared back with disturbed eyes at what she caught her parents doing.

"Hiiii Morgan..." Robin nervously greeted. "How was time with grandma and grandpa?"

Maribelle stayed silent, completely mortified at having been seen in such a way by her little girl.

Morgan didn't answer. Instead she slowly walked backwards, gripped the doorknob and closed the door as silently as she could. Her footsteps crept away from the door, leaving the two inside the room to their own thoughts.

"Absolutely perfect..." Maribelle huffed with her head hanging low. "Now we've gone and traumatized our daughter."

"I'm starting to realize that we have a terrible habit of forgetting to lock our doors in this house..." Robin deadpanned.

"We?" Maribelle looked back with an unimpressed look. " _I'm_ the one who never forgets to do so."

Robin sighed dejectedly. "I guess we should probably go and talk to her about this."

Although they both agreed to the idea, Maribelle refused to move from her position. When Robin looked at her with a questionable stare, she bashfully looked back and came up with something to justify her lack of action.

"Err, not quite yet." A little smile crept it's way across the noblewoman's face. "While I do think it would be best for us to apologize to Morgan for what she witnessed, us doing it sooner won't make her forget what she has seen."

"Are you suggesting that we put off talking to our little girl for the sake of getting off?" Robin narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Darling, pardon my language, but you are almost literally balls deep in my rear-end and you know how much I adore those magical fingers of yours. Do you really want to forsake all this so soon?"

It hadn't taken more than a second or two of thought before Robin came to a conclusion.

"Yeah, I'm sure she can wait. So, where were we?"

"I believe I tasked you with making me cum first... _Mr. Robin._ "

And with that, the two were back at it once again, returning to their little world of make-believe and attempting to finish up where they left off.

Too bad the door was still unlocked and their son had yet to come and announce his return as well...

**Author's Note:**

> Why yes. This entire fic was created solely for that "big D" joke. How kind of you to notice~! 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave a comment if you're feeling constructive, or if you have any ideas of your own! Thanks for reading!


End file.
